The Second Finn-Glee
by Badger23
Summary: IT IS THE YEAR 2025. THERE IS A REUNION. PUCK MAKES AN SHOCKING DISCOVERY.
It is the year 2025. It was the Choir Room. It was a reunion day at William McKinley High. All former New Directions members were there. Mike Chang, Artie Abrahms, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Jesse , Kurt ummel, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Brittany Spears, Matt Brown, Lorraine Zikes, Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn, Rory the Irishman,Joe, Mercedes Jones, Wayde Unique Adams, Kitty Wilde and current New Directions coach Sam Evans. With them was Mr. Schuester. They were all singing "Country Roads" by John Denver. Jake Puckerman was leading them with his guitar.

 **"Take Me Home, Country Roads"**

Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River.

Life is old there, older than the trees, younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze.

Country roads, take me home to the place I belong.

West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads.

All my memories gather round her, miner's lady, stranger to blue water.

Dark and dusty, painted on the sky, misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye.

Country roads, take me home to the place I belong.

West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads.

I hear her voice in the morning hour, she calls me, the radio reminds me of my home far away.

And driving down the road I get a feeling that I should have been home yesterday, yesterday.

Country roads, take me home to the place I belong.

West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads.

Country roads, take me home to the place I belong.

West Virginia, mountain mamma, take me home, country roads

Take me home now, country roads,

Take me home now, country roads.

When they all sat down asked surprised

'Where is Puck, Qiunn? Didn't he come with you?"

"He did . Puck was very mysterious on his way over!" Quinn answered calmly.

"Ooh….Do you think he will have another proposal?" Kurt asked and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Why would we do that if we are already enganged?" Quinn wanted to know of Kurt. He didn't reply.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jake Puckerman went to open it.

"Burt, Carol, what a nice surprise!" he said and let them in. Finn Hudson's parents came in the room. Finn was a former member and leader of the New Directions. He died 12 years ago, but was forever in the members hears.

"Hey all!" Burt said friendly. He was still tall and still had a bald head. But he wasn't a Garage Owner no more. Now he was Senator of Ohio, Burt Hummel. His wife, was still short and plump and she dyed her hair grey. She was now working in a hospice in DC where they now live.

'Hey, Burt, Carol, it's great to see you!" Mr Schue and gave each one of them a jug. They the others as well. Some friendly. Some fondly.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked of his dad.

"We don't son, Kurt, Puck phoned us last night and said we have to be here. It was very important." As if on cue Puck walked into the room. He black air was cut in to a combover. His Airforce Uniform was fit tightly around his big, muscular frame. He looked impressive. He said,

"I'm glad you are all here? Burt, Carol, thanks for coming!" They all sat down on the chair.

"I have something say!" Puck went on.

"The floor is yours, Puck!" Mr Schue said. Everybody kept quiet. Puck kept walking up and down and said carefully.

"I recently found something out."

"What is it? Did you find out you actually didn't graduate," Santana chipped in.

"One plus one equals eleven." Brittany said. Everyone looked at her. Their attention turned to Puck. He went on.

"I was the AirForce on a Training Mission. In our off time we visited the local bar. There I run into someone from my past,"

"Who?" Quinn asked. She had an afraid look on her face.

"Her name was Debbie Hughes. She went to college with me!"

'You didn't go to college!" Artie frowned, finding this convo confusing.

"I did back in the day, don't you guys remember," he went on. They all think back. Puck was in college at Lima University without attending class or paying for it. He was just there for parties and girls.

"What does it have to do with us?" Ryder asked. He always found a boor.

"I recognized her, but she didn't recognize me. She was working in the bar as a….hooker,"

"No surprise there!" Santana said smugly.

"Quiet Santanna," Tina said.

"I haven't been with her. She is a junkie. I saw the mark on her arms. I asked around and my suspicions were confirmed. I also found she had a kid who has been in and out of welfare his whole live. So I followed her home that night to make sure she was name was Debra Hughes. She lived downtown in a rumble down apartment building. On the first floor was her apartment. Her window was opened." Puck stayed quiet for a bit. Everyone was listening intentionally. All accept for Quinn, it looked like she formed her own suspicions.

"Dude, where are you going with this?" Sam Evans asked.

"Are you telling us you cheated? On Quinn?" Blaine asked stunned.

"Are you mad?" Rory asked in an Irish accent.

"No," Puck went on. "I saw a face."

"Whose face?" Rachel asked awkwardly. Finally Puck looked straight at Burt and Carol and said,

"I saw the face of …Finn!"

There were gasps of shocks and murmurs. Everyone was surprised.

"Who, I didn't see that one coming!" Santanna said.

'Hell to the what!" Mercedes said.

"Good one Finn!" Sam said joking.

"He wasn't married!" Joe Hart said, looking upset.

"How on earth could that happened?" Kurt asked shocked. Burt, Carol, Mr Schue were speechless.

"Uh, I think the normal way," Marley said something for the first time.

"But…Finn. How…when…what!" Rachel asked, tears in her eyes. Jesse took her hand and held it.

"I was shocked. That little guy looked just like Finn. It could be coincidence. There was a girl Finn was seeing at college, but wouldn't tell me her name. I confronted her. She wouldn't answer my questions. With the help from my Airforce buddies we got DNA of the Kid. I still have Finns rugby jersey and there were still some hair on. We tested it and it matched. This Kid was Finn. Then I confronted her again with some less than legal ways. At the end she admitted it. It was Finns Kid. She found out she was pregnant. Two weeks after he died. She stopped college and her family threw her out. She lost her and got addicted to drugs. I called Social Services. They took the kid away." There were some people who kept silence out of shock and there others who asked questions!

Suddenly Rachel started to sing "Because you love me!" by Celine Dion! When it was finished question returned.

"Where is Debra now?" Blaine asked concerned.

"After the Welfare took the Kid away, she overdosed on heroin." There was a sad silence.

"Can we try to get the him out?" Mr. Schue asked the Senator.

"We will have to apply for custody. It shouldn't be a problem." Burt answered knowingly.

"It is not neccasery.," Puck said smiling "I was back at my base when I got a girl. Apparently before she died she requested I be his guardian!"

"You, his guardian?!" Quinn asked surprised. Clearly she didn't she them having a kid so soon.

"Why you?" He should be with his family!" Kurt said angrily.

"Finn as my best friend and like it or not I am his guardian. But I realize it won't be easy with me in the Airforce and Quinn traveling a lot, I want him to stay in Lima with Tina and Artie. When he gets to high school he can and come go to school. I know it is Finn would've wanted." Puck said firmly. Tina and Artie immediately said yes. Since they both educators at William McKinley!

"I will also be here for him. You know have some guy time!" Sam said excitedly, raising his arms

"And I will teach him to dance!" Mike said earnestly.

"Where is he?" Kitty asked.

"I went to meet him at the Airport! He is waiting outside." Suddenly Brad the piano player started to play 'Circle of Life' from The Lion King Movie. In the room walked an 11 year old boy who had the same haircolor, eye color, length, body type and goofy smile like his dad. While the song was finished Carol asked him,

'Whats your name?"

"Hugh Finn Hudson!" he answered his grandma for the first time.


End file.
